Once Upon a Star
by Nherizu
Summary: Murata tells a legend of the Wishing Christmas Tree Star. Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina and Josak, compete to be the first one to get the star. Will everything be alright? What are their wishes? -Various pairings, even Shinou is in!-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters

**Beta reader:** ThinE

**Genre:** Humor/Romance also there's a touch of Family/Friendship

**Rate:** T for safety

**Pairing:** Various pairings, mainly Yuuram/Wolfyuu. You should find out about the other pairings by reading this story ;D

**A/N: **

Finally I finished this Christmas one-shot! Tonight is Christmas Eve, while this story is about Christmas Eve... So this is my Christmas present for all of you. I hope you'll like it~ X3

* * *

**Once Upon a Star**

"Ready?"

Murata grinned with his glasses gleaming, hiding his real eyes behind them. His hand was high in the air, holding the black gun he borrowed from his school, or so he said when Yuuri asked him earlier. Observing each of the participants' expressions, his grin grew wider.

"Get set…" He paused to put a dramatic effect, whilst the others positioned themselves right on the start line. Their eyes narrowed in excitement, and their expressions broke into ecstasy when finally the last sign echoed from Murata's mouth, accompanied by the explosion from the gun.

"Go!"

All the competition's participants dashed at once, surpassing the grinning-like-crazy-Murata. The cold night breeze attacked them but they ignored it. Although The Blood Pledge Castle was very dark, with only a little help from several candles and Wolfram's little fire ball, they still didn't lose their excitement. Their minds only focused at one thing: get the Christmas Tree Star!

* * *

"A fairy will grant a wish to whoever gets the Christmas Tree Star?"

The situation in the dining room that night, December twenty-third, was overwhelmed by a deep silence right after the question slipped out from Yuuri's mouth.

"What fairy, Yuuri?" Wolfram was the first to break the ice, putting his fork and knife, immediately transferring his mind from whatever he was thinking before, into Yuuri's question.

"Exactly, Shibuya! Ah, Lord von Bielefeld, we were talking about the tradition on Earth. December twenty-fifth is Christmas day and people on Earth celebrate it with decorating Christmas Trees and putting stars on top of them," Murata expounded before halting his speech to put a slice of smoked beef into his mouth.

"I know about that tradition. But I never heard about fairies before, Your Eminence," Conrart kindly informed Murata, although it was clear that he was hoping the youth to continue the explanation about this fairy thing. The other members in the room were also staring at the sage expectantly. Something that could grant a wish, who didn't want it?

"There is a legend saying that if we make a wish when holding the Christmas Tree Star, then that wish would be granted by a Christmas Fairy. It is an old legend, but some countries still believe it until now."

"To think about it, I heard about it once when I was still a kid," Yuuri rubbed his chin, leaning his back on his chair. Murata's story about the legend sounded familiar. Perhaps his mother had told him about it before.

"You're still a kid even now, wimp," Wolfram uttered nonchalantly, gaining an expression from Yuuri, mimicking something like, _Duh! Don't compare me with your eighty-two years of life!_

The sound of someone clearing his throat made everyone turn their heads towards the grumpy man with a green uniform.

"Do you think the legend is true, Your Eminence?"

"Yes, Lord von Voltaire. Do you want to prove it?" Murata smirked, as faces were snapped to his direction this time.

"We can prove it?" Günter exclaimed over-happily, standing suddenly from his seat.

"We can, Murata? You're not thinking to invite them to Earth, aren't you? Christmas is still half a year away," Yuuri narrowed his eyes in suspicion, afraid that his mischievous friend had another of his silly ideas.

"I am really excited to go to Earth!" Anissina slammed her palms to the dining table, shaking the plates and glasses on its surface a little. "I have to study the Earth's technologies Wolfram often talked about! Like that thing that can make people fly and that thing that can capture humans inside a box!"

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri tilted his head to face his fiancé beside him, glaring irritatingly.

"I only said a little about planes and televisions! She asked me after we got back from Earth last time!" the young demon sunk a bit to his chair, knowing that Yuuri, Gwendal and Günter started to shower him with their glares.

"Now, now…" Murata chuckled, trying to handle the situation with his knuckles brought up before his face. "We won't go to Earth. And besides, in Shin Makoku, tomorrow is already Christmas Eve."

"But we don't celebrate Christmas in here, Your Eminence," Günter inquired confusedly, now taking his seat again.

"Why not?" Murata smirked. "We can celebrate it if we want to."

"What exactly is Christmas, Your Eminence?" Anissina responded.

"It's the day when Jesus Christ was born," Yuuri answered before Murata could talk. Why did Murata have to answer everything? Yuuri certainly wanted to look cool too.

"And who's Jesus Christ? Why would people celebrate his birthday? Is he like The Great One, Shinou Heika?"

"Uh…" Yuuri blinked at Wolfram's question. "He is... different. He is the son of God…"

"I see," Wolfram nodded with a serious expression. "Then he is Shinou Heika's son."

"Ahh..." Yuuri slammed his head to the table, smiling tiredly while Murata snickered to Yuuri's dismay. "We don't have Shinou on Earth though… Well, whatever, the thing is, Christmas is the day of celebration!"

"Sounds fun!" An orange-haired man popped up suddenly from the big door. "You'll let me participate too, right, kiddo?"

"Josak, you eavesdropped our conversation?" Conrart smiled. Although he threw that question, he already knew that his loyal friend would always appear suddenly everywhere.

"Don't underestimate a spy's skill, Captain!" Josak grinned proudly. "I've escorted Lady Cecilie and Princess Greta to the ship safely. Now what are we gonna do to celebrate this Christmas day? Of course I wanna make a wish too!"

"Hm… unfortunately only one wish can be granted."

Upon hearing Murata's statement, everyone fell into silence, staring at each other uncomfortably.

_Only one person's wish can be granted…_

"No fear! We would have a competition for that! How does it sound?" Murata continued, now standing up and preparing himself to explain his idea. The others were all locking their gazes at him, unconsciously standing up as well to follow Murata.

The sage walked towards the window, then opened the curtain. He grinned whilst pointing outside the window.

"See that huge tree over there?"

Everyone followed Murata's index finger's direction with their eyes, wondering what this smart sage would be thinking about. The tree Murata pointed was indeed huge, about fifteen feet tall and the peak of the tree was pursed.

"It's a bit different from Earth's Christmas Tree, but it could be used. Tomorrow I will have Darcascos put a star on top of it and thirty minutes before midnight we'll start the competition."

All faces formed their own weird expressions, puzzled.

"Your Eminence, you don't mean we…"

"Exactly!" Murata cut Gwendal's words, pointing his index finger upward. "You all will compete right in Christmas Eve! I'm not participating, of course. But if no one could get the star by midnight, I will claim the star as mine. Agreed?"

No one spoke, and the room was engulfed by a deep silence. But by the party members' faces, one would know that they were all in for the competition…

* * *

"I'm the first to get the star!" Wolfram announced while his feet raced towards the huge tree.

"Not that easy, Your Excellency!" Josak stomped his feet hardly then jumped to surpass the blond demon. Wolfram gritted his teeth, getting ready to throw his tiny fire ball to the spy's direction.

"Oopsie, it's a miss!" Josak smirked as he bent down to avoid the fire.

"And you are losing," Conrart appeared from behind Josak, lightly taking the nearest position to the tree.

"Ooh, no, no, Captain, not that easy!" Josak unsheathed his sword and swung it to the brunette, forcing Conrart to protect himself with his sword.

"Don't waste my time, Josak!" Conrart commanded, striving to make Josak drop his sword. But as one of the survivors of the Rutenberg War, Josak wouldn't lose that easy.

"Oooh, this is wonderful! Look at that star. It is so golden, so shiny, so beautiful. Just as expected from His Eminence's hand creation!" Günter wailed with his hands clasped before his chest, although his legs kept running nonetheless, passing the fighting Conrart and Josak.

"Actually he only bought that star in a convenience store, Günter…," Yuuri smiled wearily, answering Günter's wail. He recalled that before they came to Shin Makoku, Murata dropped by a store to buy the star. He didn't even forget to bring the gun too. Now Yuuri understood that Murata must have planned this competition long before yesterday.

"If you have time to talk, you would better hurry and avoid that crazy witch!" Gwendal suddenly stormed forward with a face like he was being chased by a ghost. Behind him, Anissina was bouncing, riding her 'bounce-with-it-and-you-can-get-the-star-kun'.

"Why? But her bounce-bounce-whatever-kun couldn't even move forward," Yuuri replied, turning his face to see Anissina behind him. Said woman was indeed not moving forward as her green-coloured machine with a giant worm-shape was only bouncing on the same spot.

"She isn't moving forward but look at her face!" Wolfram shrieked in awareness as he saw Anissina's really evil expression. No wonder Gwendal ran like crazy. And Wolfram's suspicion was proven when suddenly the worm's head grew longer, and longer, and longer… hanging high in the air until it was right above Yuuri's position.

"What's that!" Yuuri yelped in disgust, seeing a chubby worm head now bending down and touch the ground again. And in a second, its body part followed the head part, bringing Anissina to bounce high in the air, and landed right before Yuuri, resulting the King, Günter, and Wolfram jump in shock.

"Ufufufufufu… Never think that my invention is useless, you men! See woman's power with your own eyes!" Anissina laughed cockily, now her worm's head was becoming longer again, preparing to make another long jump.

"That's unfair!" Yuuri protested, starting to run faster now that he had overcome his shock.

"Yeah, it is unfair!" Josak and Conrart released themselves from their sword fight to jump and slash the worm's head. Now the worm was headless.

"You!" Anissina blasted, "How dare you break my precious bounce-with-it-and-you-can-get-the-star-kun!"

"Sorry but the whatever-kun is useless now," Josak smirked mockingly.

"Yes, and now I can get the star!" Conrart simply said with a smile, leaving Josak – who was still engaged in a word fight with Anissina – to be left behind.

"Captain, wai—"

"Now you have to be useful for me!" Anissina captured Josak's shoulder, then forced him to wear her other weird invention circling his head. And when the others were already running peacefully, an explosion burst out from Josak's direction…

"Hope he rests in peace," Yuuri commented without looking back.

"One participant has died," Wolfram nodded.

"We will always remember you," Günter wiped his tear in the corner of his eye with an exaggerating sad expression.

"Don't kill me!" Josak howled, before he finally fainted miserably, followed by a grumble from Anissina, saying that it should not have exploded and she never made any mistakes.

"I have to pass my brother!" Wolfram ran faster, making him win over Yuuri. But then Günter dashed even faster, now leaving Yuuri and Wolfram behind and taking place beside Conrart and Gwendal.

Conrart started to jump forward and finally he could touch the tree. Not wanting to waste his time, he began to climb the tree with his skilful hands and feet. Meanwhile, Gwendal was chanting something, and without warning, the ground beneath him started to shake.

"What the... Hey, why is everyone using their machines and maryoku?" Yuuri stopped his running as his eyes widened in surprise, seeing Gwendal now standing high in the air, riding the growing soil he used to lift his body. This way he surely could get the star faster than Conrart, who didn't have maryoku.

"That is so creative of you, Gwendal, but don't forget that I would hardly lose!" Günter proclaimed as he chanted his wind maryoku, slashing the soil Gwendal used into pieces. The grumpy man then grabbed a branch before he fell, attempting to keep his balance.

"My brother is really smart! I should use my maryoku too!" Wolfram galloped further forward, opening his mouth to call his fire wolf. But when the shape of a fire wolf launched directly to the star's direction, a splash of water sprayed the wolf, making it vanish.

"What? Yuuri! Don't disturb me!" Wolfram snapped his head to warn the King.

"Well I have to!" Yuuri countered, although he was a little bit scared seeing Wolfram's glare.

"Shut up, wimp! Fire!" Wolfram cast once again.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"_Fire_!"

"_Water!_"

"_Yuuuuuriiiiiii_...!" Wolfram lost his patience as he glared dangerously to the King. The sparks of fire danced around his body, successfully making Yuuri's courage to shrink even more.

"Why don't you aim to the star instead of making my wolf vanish!"

"Because if I don't water your fire, the star would be burnt into ashes!"

Therefore... Wolfram blinked. And blinked. And blinked…

"You didn't notice it, did you?" Yuuri scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah, I …" Wolfram stammered, but then quickly threw his head to the side. "Humph! Of course I know! I only wanted to scare those three!"

"Yeah right…" Yuuri shrugged lazily. At least he had saved the star, or else, this competition would be ruined.

"No time to argue, wimp! Conrart and my brother have been really close to the star!"

After hearing Wolfram's announcement, Yuuri quickly brought his legs to run again. This time he didn't want to lose, he tried to focus his maryoku into a dragon to steal the star. But after moments passed, the thing he could produce was not a water dragon, but merely an eel writhed on the ground pathetically…

"Where's my water dragon!" he whimpered.

"Too bad, wimp. You can only use your maryoku when you face danger," Wolfram stated in a mocking tone, leaving Yuuri behind. Said King only growled in despair, then decided to just use his legs. He could aim for Wolfram's fire wolf, but why couldn't he make a water dragon! He really didn't understand his own skill. But at least, using traditional way like running with his own legs wasn't really a bad idea.

"Stop disturbing me, Günter!" Gwendal blasted to Günter, who was climbing the tree right beneath him.

"I can't let you win, unfortunately," Günter retorted, his hand glued to Gwendal's left leg.

"If you do that, Conrart would win! Urgh!" Gwendal tried to kick Günter's hand, while Conrart only chuckled right beside him. But when his kick finally hit Günter's shoulder, his agony didn't end there.

Günter's feet slipped from the tree's branch, and yes, he was going to fall. But he wouldn't want to fall alone. Thus, he pulled Gwendal's leg to accompany him. And yes again, Gwendal too, lost his balance, resulting him to unconsciously search for something to grab. And that something was Conrart's arm…

"Lucky! They've fallen too!" Wolfram expressed merrily as he saw Günter being squished under Gwendal, and Gwendal sandwiched between Günter's and Conrart's bodies. All groaned in pain…

"So it's only us," Yuuri voiced out when Wolfram had already taken his first step on the tree's branch.

"Not so fast, Your Majesty," Conrart stood up slowly, causing Yuuri to yelp. "I'm not being squished like Günter and Gwendal, and I landed on a perfect mattress," he continued on, referring to Gwendal's big body.

"I'm not going to lose, Conrad!" Yuuri promptly hugged the tree and started climbing, whilst Wolfram had already gone a few meters above him. And so the three of them, as the remaining participants, competed without any maryoku. Wolfram from being afraid to burn the star, Yuuri from having no skill to control his maryoku, and Conrart from having no maryoku at all.

"It is five minutes to midnight!" Murata yelled from under the tree, seeming amused to see the participants' antics.

"Hold on!" Wolfram growled. His distance was just short from the star. But Yuuri now had reached him, and so did Conrart.

"I got the star," Conrart proclaimed as his hand – which was undoubtedly the longest out of the three – touched the golden shining star. And when Yuuri's and Wolfram's jaws started to drop, an unexpected event emerged.

Something flashy shot Conrart's hand, causing it to nudge the star. And of course the star was now falling just like a slow motion in Conrart's, Wolfram's and Yuuri's eyes. And the stupid thing was, not only the star was falling. Now Wolfram, Yuuri, and Conrart were also falling, all just to catch the falling star…

Under the tree, Anissina waited impatiently for the star, her hands were holding a beam gun, called 'I-can-attack-every-enemy-kun'. But her eyeballs almost fell from their sockets when the thing that was falling upon her was not only a tiny little star, but also three men's bodies...

However, luckily Yuuri finally regained his consciousness, noticing that he was going to bump to the ground in any second. Instantly, his body produced bluish mist and water was called in a dragon form, twisting Wolfram's and Conrart's fleshes whilst his own figure floated in the air. Carefully, he lay the shocked Wolfram and Conrart to the ground, then stepped his feet beside them. And when he raised his head up, he could see that the star was right above his head.

"Finally, I'm the winner," he said as his aura changed back to normal, catching the star with his open palm. But then again, an extreme wind blew out of sudden, only in Yuuri's place. And when the star was blown away, all eyes shot to the weeping Günter on the ground.

"Deepest apologies, Your Majesty~! I am willing to die after this, but please, please just let me win the star~!"

"Günter!" Gwendal grumbled as he turned on his feet, whilst Günter finally could stand as well.

"Argh! Whatever, Günter! I'm still not going to lose!" Yuuri yelled, racing towards where the star had been blown to. Meanwhile, Wolfram and Conrart were now running as well.

The star flew across the back garden, and when Conrart was shot again by Anissina's beam gun, Gunter and Gwendal could only walk limply. Hence, only Wolfram and Yuuri were left running side by side, palms open up to catch the star. They ran and ran, further into the garden, far from the others. And to their felicity, the star finally landed right on Yuuri's and Wolfram's palms…

"… This is mine, wimp," Wolfram finally uttered, tightening his grip to the star.

"No, this is mine, Wolfram," Yuuri responded by grabbing the star tighter as well.

"You know you should give in to those who are older than you, and I am sixty-six years older than you," Wolfram tried to persuade the young King, staring intensely to Yuuri's black eyes.

"You know you should say your thanks to someone who has saved your life," Yuuri countered, bringing out the topic about how he saved the blond earlier.

"I saved you many more times than you saved me," Wolfram shrugged, pulling the star to his chest.

"And who said that it is your duty to protect me? Don't ask for rewards now!" Yuuri scowled, still insisting to not lose his grip on the star.

"I'm not. But this star begs me to have it," Wolfram pulled harder.

"You know that it is not human," Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"And I am not as well. And look! It is golden! My hair's colour, meaning it is mine," Wolfram flicked his hair with his other hand.

"Yeah? So what? Golden and black are a perfect match, so this star is mine!" Yuuri replied, now holding the star with two hands since Wolfram was too strong for him.

"One more minute!" Murata's yell could be heard somewhere from the garden, interrupting the couple's quarrel.

"Now you'd better back off wimp, because I have a very important wish!" Wolfram howled as he almost managed to make Yuuri's grip loosen.

"Really? And what kind of wish is that! I doubt it to be more important than MY wish!" Yuuri snapped, and his words successfully caused Wolfram to be provoked.

"I wish for your happiness, wimp! How could you say that it's not important!"

The double black king blinked, mouth slightly opened from surprise. Wolfram's face was flushed red with anger as his eyes shook from pain. It hurt him that Yuuri thought about his wish that lightly. He even willed to do everything just to wish for Yuuri's happiness!

"Uhm... Wolfram…" Yuuri started slowly, now smiling gently to the pouting demon. "You can release your grip on the star."

Wolfram's eyes widened. His heart felt like being stabbed by thousands knives. He bit his lower lip until it bled, struggling to hold his tantrums from escaping his mouth.

"So… You really think that my wish is not that important…"

"Of course, silly," Yuuri chuckled carelessly, resulting the pain in Wolfram's heart to be doubled. As the blonde's grip to the star loosened, Yuuri took the opportunity to grab it completely from Wolfram's hand, claiming the star as his.

"My wish is a gazillion times more important than yours, Wolfram!" Yuuri lifted the star to the air, piercing his eyes to the golden object.

"Yes, sure..," Wolfram replied lifelessly, slumping his gaze to the ground. Yuuri's words were all hurting him, making his heart shattered into pieces. And thinking about what possibly Yuuri wished was throwing him even deeper into grief. The wimp would probably wish for something without him in it.

"I wish that we could be happy together."

"Yes ...yes... I kno... Huh?"

Wolfram halted. His eyes grew wide but still glued on the ground. His mouth slightly opened, while his mind wondered if he had misheard Yuuri's wish.

"My happiness is not important if you are not happy, Wolfram," Yuuri pulled his hand, resting the star right on his chest. "That's why my wish is more important than yours."

"But…" Wolfram tardily raised his head to face his fiancé. "I am happy if you are happy…"

"It's useless if we aren't happy _together_," Yuuri chuckled, after giving the emphasize to the word 'together'.

"I want _us. _Not just _me_ and _you _separately. Do you get what I mean?"

Wolfram gulped, his heart fluttered at Yuuri's words. But concurrently, he was still afraid that perhaps he got it wrongly.

"You mean… us? Without Conrart? Without big brother? Without Günter, Anissina, Josak and His Eminence?"

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, quirking his eyebrows at Wolfram's shaking words.

"Err... I do hope they are happy, but... Yeah, my wish is to be happy with _you_, and only you," he smiled sheepishly at the end of his speech.

"Somehow I sounded really cheesy, didn't I?" he continued, rubbing his back of neck, grinning idiotically with his face painted with red. But instead of answering him with words, Wolfram only took him into his embrace, making Yuuri's mouth gawk in shock.

"Wo- Wolfram!"

"His eminence is right."

"Eh?" was the only word Yuuri could master.

"Your wish is granted. I am happy now. So you are happy with me, right?"

Yuuri's eyes softened gradually, as his cold body was comforted by Wolfram's warmth. He pressed his cheek to Wolfram's, and replied the hug by circling Wolfram's figure and resting his hands on Wolfram's back.

"I am more than happy…"

And they both smiled…

…Until a disturber came, breaking their moment.

"Time's up! So who got the star!" Murata emerged out of nowhere, smirking slyly at the panicked couple – who abruptly released themselves from each other's embrace. Of course, the 'one more minute left' was long overdue, only the sage purposely waited to peek at the romantic scene.

"Murata!" Yuuri protested, knowing what inside his friend's mind was.

"Yuuri got the star, so the competition is finished," Wolfram informed when one by one the participants popped up from behind the bushes. Obviously they were all peeking.

"Uh-hum," Gwendal had a hard time on masking his worried expression, faking a cough just to cover it. "So, we will have a talk later, you two."

"Eeh?" Yuuri yelped. "What kind of talk?"

Gwendal's cheeks plastered by semi-transparent pink. "…How to keep your relationship healthy."

"Eeh!" this time Yuuri's yelp was accompanied by Wolfram's.

"I am a hundred percent supporting Gwendal's plan," Conrart smiled just like a saint, but who knew his real feelings inside? Even Yuuri and Wolfram had to shut their mouths and nod to the two big brothers.

"Now, now," Murata chuckled, "So the competition has ended. Congratulation for both of you."

Yuuri turned his head to the bespectacled boy, then grinned. "Thank you, but I still want to do one more thing."

After he said the words, he approached Wolfram and whispered to the blonde's ear, inviting a glare from Gwendal, and a fake smile from Conrart. Taking a step backward, Yuuri smiled as Wolfram nodded. Both of them then faced the sky, while Wolfram chanted a spell in a whisper. As a result, a giant spark of fire launched from Wolfram's body, then stayed high in the night sky, forming a huge fire star.

"This star," Yuuri faced the others – who were mesmerized by the fire star – while lifting the small golden star in his hand. "...is mine."

"But that star…," he carried on, pointing to the fire star above. "...is Shin Makoku's star. Meaning, that is everyone's star. You can make you wishes because it is yours."

All participants, including Murata were fascinated by the view. Wolfram's fire shone the cold dark night, so beautiful that the colour was resembling gold, just like the wielder's hair's colour. The real stars, glimmering all along the sky, making streams of sparkling glitters, decorated the night. And as a few moments passed by, they started to whisper their wishes one by one.

"I wish Josak will always come back healthy after his missions," Conrart smiled gently, staring tenderly at the blue eyes Josak had. The spy, who still had nausea from collapsing just now, was frozen for a while. He blinked his eyes twice, before finally grinning naughtily to his captain.

"I wish for captain to stay here, in Shin Makoku always, beside His Majesty like he always wishes, …and beside me of course."

The two of them then exchanged stares longingly, feeling a tingle sensation washing over them. It was funny, that actually they tried so hard to win the star, just to be able to wish for their loved ones' benefits. They chuckled, then gave each other's chests light punches to express their gratitude.

"I wish Gwendal could express his kindness more so that people don't misjudge him, and of course, he should be kind especially to me," Anissina clasped her hands before her bosom, glancing towards the grumpy man beside her. Said man then blushed as he heard the wish. He coughed again to mask his nervousness, but then Günter cut his trains of coughs.

"I wish for Gwendal to enjoy his life more with all of us, and of course with me," the royal advisor smiled, making the redness creep on Gwendal's cheeks even more. The gray-haired man then coughed again uncomfortably, whilst his body grew rigid.

"I thought your wish would be about His Majesty or Gisela, Günter!" Anissina commented, pouting as she must acknowledge that she wasn't the only one who thought about Gwendal.

"Well... it is not," Gunter simply shrugged with a smile. It didn't take so much time for him to notice that Wolfram was going to do everything just to make Yuuri happy. And Gisela had him to protect her. So, it was only Gwendal who needed to be wished for.

"Can I make my wish again, Wolfram?" Yuuri questioned his fiancé who was still pouring his energy into the giant star.

"Of course, wimp," the blond only shrugged.

Nodding, Yuuri then closed his eyes, clasping his hands before his chest.

"I wish Shin Makoku's people will always be overwhelmed by happiness, living their lives with all their might, and no one shall live in sorrow. Living with all of their loved ones, together, forever."

He opened his eyes then, receiving smiles from the others. He knew, for his wish to come true, he was the one who had to work the hardest. But he loved Shin Makoku. He loved his people. He knew he willed to do everything to keep them happy. For sure.

Softening his gaze afterwards, he stared at Wolfram, then Conrart, then Gwendal, then Günter, then Anissina, and lastly, Murata. He was thankful that he had them beside him… They were all their family in here... in his Shin Makoku.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

* * *

"There is no fairy, is there?"

Murata glanced to the tiny figure on his shoulder, then laughed lightly.

"Every wish would come true as long as people work for it."

"And you only gave them a reason to work for their wishes. As expected from my Daikenja," Shinou jumped down from Murata's shoulder as they finally had arrived to the oracle's room in Shinou's Temple. Ever since he drained his energy for fighting Geneus, he had to stay in that tiny figure for a while.

"They are actually thinking about their loved ones the most. They just don't realize each other's feelings," Murata replied, sitting on the floor while Shinou climbed on his lap.

"And what about you?"

Murata blinked. "About me?"

"About us."

Murata fell into silence, his eyes grew wide at Shinou's term.

"Golden and black are a perfect match, are they not? We know it very well since four thousands years ago…"

Light chuckle echoed from the sage's lips throughout the room.

"My loved one."

"Oh please, Shinou…," Murata paused, lifting Shinou's flesh on his palms.

"Try to say that again after you've grown bigger."

And the only sound that could be heard that night in Shinou's Temple was the laughter of the two of them.

* * *

Gwendal slipped inside his bedroom silently. He tossed his uniform to the floor, then reluctantly wore his pyjama. Everybody in The Blood Pledge Castle had gone to their respective chambers, as it was already far after midnight. He grumbled when he sat on his bed, remembering the previous events.

Everyone had voiced their wishes. And their wishes were something really generous, something really nice that made him stunned. And Anissina's wish for him, … and also Günter's wish…

He groaned in despair.

Luckily no one realized that he still hadn't voice his wish. But how about tomorrow? Surely Günter and Anissina would come to ask about it. He really had a big problem. Should they know about his wish, he couldn't imagine what would happen to him...

Yes,... his real wish was… to live his life without Günter's wail and Anissina's invention. A peaceful life which he had been always dreaming about…

...and also a wish which certainly would make him die if they find out.

Now he needed another wish to escape from his nightmare tomorrow. He needed it for sure…

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
